


Reconnecting

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: An innocent cuddle between the Doctor and Rose soon turns not-so-innocent.





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by skyler10fic on Tumblr.

Rose was wiggling in his arms, which was making her bum wiggle, and her bum was unfortunately (or was it fortunately?) pressed tightly between his hips. His stomach swooped deliciously and heat settled low in his groin, a long-forgotten feeling that was quickly being re-remembered.

But his sudden arousal was inappropriate. He’d just gotten her back but he’d just lost his home; Rose had just found him but then lost him. They were both confused and emotional, and they should most definitely wait to pick up where they’d left off before, right?

She moved again, and there was no way she wasn’t able to feel him hardening against her bum. He had to bite his lip to stifle a groan, and he reluctantly shifted his hips away from her warmth, hoping to get himself back into control. But Rose moved with him, pressing herself flush against him again. While he wasn’t complaining (far from it), he was having a hard time keeping this strictly innocent cuddle innocent.

He tightened his grip against her waist, hoping to physically hold her still, but, oh, that was a mistake. Tightening his grip made him press closer to her and it encouraged his body to respond to her touch, and oh, Gods, it didn’t need any more encouragement.

He was soon throbbing in his pants, heavy and aching with arousal, and his erection was still wedged against her bum, and _for the love of the multiverse, she was still wiggling!_ She moved just so, giving him a delicious rub that wasn’t quite hard enough for how turned on he was, and he whimpered in frustration and desire.

There was nothing left for it. He had to let go of Rose, and that was what he had been trying to avoid all night, but there was no way he could go to sleep when his body felt like it was overheating and his cock was harder than he ever remembered it being. He would just have to take care of himself in the loo.

But just as he was trying to coerce himself out of bed ( _now… okay, now… just get up… lift your arm, roll over, stand up… onetwothreenow!…_ ), Rose moved again. But this time, it was a deliberate motion, and oh, Gods, he’d finally woken her up and now she could feel just how aroused he was and she would be so disgusted and uncomfortable, and she would reach back and rest her hand on his erection…

 _Wait_ …

The Doctor’s breath hitched when her hand covered his cock through his pants and she gave him a slow, tentative rub.

“R-Rose?” he asked, pushing his hips into her hands. “S-sorry. Didn’t mean to. Can’t seem to control my hormones in this body.”

“Does it look like I’m complaining?” she asked, rolling over to face him.

“Er… no?”

Rose giggled at him, and his heart stuttered in his chest at the sound.

“Was wondering why you weren’t reciprocating, honestly,” Rose admitted.

“You-you were awake?” he squeaked, his head spinning at the thought she’d been intentionally wiggling so wonderfully against him. _Minx_.

“Mhm,” she answered, continuing to stroke him slowly through his pants. But then her ministrations stopped, and the Doctor choked back a whine of protest. “This is all right, isn’t it?”

 _Was this all right?_ The Doctor nearly laughed in incredulity. _This was wonderful, perfect, molo bene, excellent, fantastic, superb, marvelous, amazing…_

He suddenly realized he hadn’t spoken aloud, and he saw her pull away from him and squirm uncomfortably.

“Yes!” he said, far too loudly in the dark bedroom, but he needed her to know that he was one-hundred percent agreeable to what was happening. “Yes, this is more than all right.”

She smiled shyly, and returned her hand to his pants, and resumed stroking him. Fire bubbled low in his belly, and he groaned in pleasure as his eyes fluttered shut and he let himself be overtaken by Rose.

But then his eyes popped open when he realized how selfish he was being.

“Can I—?” He reached out and rested his hand on her hip, then let his fingers trail down to the front of her knickers and back up again. Her breath hitched, but she nodded her head enthusiastically, and the Doctor grinned.

He slipped his fingers under her knickers, and she reciprocated by tugging his erection free through the front slit of his boxers. His breath choked in his throat as she was finally touching him directly, and oh, he’d forgotten how wonderful that felt, and he forgot how erotic the noises she made were when he touched her so intimately.

She was so wet and slippery, and felt like he could cry when he realized he was touching Rose and could touch her every day for the rest of his life.

“I missed you,” he rasped out, wriggling closer to her on the bed so he was close enough to kiss her. He missed slightly, and caught the corner of her mouth instead, but they both adjusted the angle of their heads until their lips slotted together perfectly. He moaned low in his throat at the taste and feel of her lips, so familiar even after their years apart. “I missed you so much, Rose.”

“I missed you too,” she murmured, resting her forehead against his. “I love you.”

Happiness swelled through him, and he peppered soft kisses all across her face as he whispered his words of love into her skin. His lips were pressed to her forehead when she rubbed her thumb across the tip of his cock, and suddenly his attention was diverted back to the activity they were in the middle of. An embarrassed flush heated his cheeks and neck when he realized, once more, that he had been neglecting her needs, and she had been rocking her hips against his fingers to stimulate herself.

“Sorry, love,” he murmured. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as his fingers traced the circuit they’d not traced in years: edges of her clit, around her clit, under her clit, finally against her clit. Her gasp of pleasure made him smile in satisfaction, and he rubbed her and teased her in all the ways he remembered her loving.

Her hand began working him faster, and his fingers curled against her as he thrust into her hand.

“Gods, this feels good,” he grunted, panting as he tried to keep himself under control. “Can-can I… can we… inside you…?”

“Sorry, not tonight,” she said, and his stomach felt cold and tight. “Your body’s human now, and I haven’t got any condoms, and I’m in the fertile phase right now. We don’t know if you can get me pregnant. So for tonight, this will have to do.”

Relieved that he hadn’t completely misunderstood the situation, the Doctor nodded and went back to pleasuring her. Just being allowed to touch her this intimately was more than enough for him. He danced his fingers against her clit, delighting in her sighs and moans, and he dipped his fingers lower, until they bumped against her entrance.

“Can I?”  he asked, stroking her softly.

“Please, yes,” she whimpered, arching her hips closer to his hand.

He slipped his first two fingers inside her, and shuddered bodily when she moaned and tightened her grip around his cock.

They both were thrusting into each other’s hands, chasing their own release while working to get each other off. He curled his fingers just so inside of her, and she cried out in pleasure. Her hand stuttered and slowed against his cock, and he whimpered at the loss of rhythm. He bucked desperately into her hand even as he thrust his fingers faster into her.

“Please, Rose,” he begged, trying to hump her hand, but not having much luck. He was so close but couldn’t quite get there on his own. “Please don’t stop.”

“S-sorry,” she panted.

She wrapped her fingers around him and stroked him sloppily as she began losing herself to her pleasure. Her muscles were clamped tightly around his fingers and it was getting harder for him to thrust them into her.

He arched his hand, grinding the heel of his palm into her clit. She keened loudly and bucked into his hand as she began stroking him more quickly. He shuddered and moaned as he felt the coil growing hotter and tighter low in his gut.

“Gonna come,” he grunted, driving his cock harder and faster into her hand as he frantically thrust his fingers into her.

He panted harshly as he finally felt the pressure in his gut break, just as Rose’s muscles clamped down on his fingers and began pulsing. She cried out his name, and squeezed the tip of his cock just so, and he was lost. He groaned her name as rhythmic pulses of heat and pleasure stuttered through him.

Boneless and exhausted, the Doctor curled himself closer to her, breathing out sighing moans as gentle aftershocks of pleasure swelled through him. Rose’s hand was still holding his cock, and his fingers were still buried deep inside of her, and his hearts—oops, _heart_ —felt like it could burst out of his chest with how much love he felt for Rose.

“That was brilliant,” he slurred, carefully pulling his hand out of her knickers as Rose eased him back into his pants.

“So brilliant,” she agreed, and snuggled up tight against him.

He rolled over onto his side and hugged her tight, never wanting to let her go ever again. He could barely believe that just twenty-four hours ago, he’d woken up in his own bed in the TARDIS, alone. And now he was human, and TARDIS-less— _well, not completely_ , he thought, thinking of the small coral in his suit jacket pocket—but he was also in the arms of the woman he loved so deeply and desperately.

“I’m glad I’m here,” he whispered raggedly, burying his face into her hair as he recommitted everything about her to memory. Not that he’d ever forgotten, but his memories did not do her justice. “I’m so glad you’re here with me.”

“Me too,” she murmured, throwing a leg over his hips to hold him closer. “It’s not what I expected. And I won’t lie, I’m angry and upset. But I’m so glad to have you back, Doctor, and I love you so much. The rest we can figure out later.

He hummed in agreement. He knew that there was healing to be done, for both of them, but as long as they were together, he was confident that they could overcome anything.


End file.
